História, Civilização e Progresso
Murray Bookchin ANARQUISMO O BARBARIE? El desarrollo económico, técnico y del saber del mundo ha roto, en el mundo en el que vivimos, las morales y las ideologías dejando a los humanos en "pelota" doctrinal. En situaciones de crisis como esta, por comodidad y urgencia, se suelen recurrir a doctrinas que están en la buhardilla de los modos de pensar envejecidos. Y por eso aparece hoy en día de nuevo, en los medios intelectuales, la solución nihilista. Que al negar los valores en general parece que explica lo acaecido, cuando en realidad únicamente ofrece un relativismo que llega, al negarse a analizar críticamente el mundo, a una parálisis progresiva de la acción que sobre el mundo podríamos ejercer. Estos "nuevos" nihilismos son el blanco de la crítica acertada y dura del libro de Murray Bookchin. El nihilismo actual, heredero del de Nietzsche a través, entre otros, de Foucault, es una vía, la más fácil y casi natural (pues es un dejarse ir) de ocultar la estructura de la sociedad actual y así evitar el tener que proponer una vida nueva que contrarreste eficazmente, término este muy odiado por estos relativistas, los efectos nefastos de esta sociedad. El nihilismo de hoy está convirtiendo a algunos anarcos en anarco-plañideras, que se limitan a denunciar el mal, ya que esta cuasi-doctrina considera el Poder como algo invencible ante el cual sólo queda el recurso del gemido. El miedo ante ese Poder, que ellos magnifican, les hace olvidar los intereses comunes y "resuelven" sus problemas en oraciones breves y fervorosas, en jaculatorias sollozantes. La anarquía puede quedar reducida a un simple "Muro de las lamentaciones" donde se dan cita, para llorar, los neo-nihilistas de ahora. Todo quedará en gritos y llantos. El mal, en lugar de localizarlo en el mundo real que nos rodea, se cristaliza en conceptos a los que se concede un estatuto de realidad. Es que este fundir en uno el nombre y la cosa nombrada ha sido una característica del nihilismo desde siempre. Se llega así a un "intelectualismo" que gusta por lo fino que es, ya que con él podemos jugar "in mente" con los conceptos-problemas, sin necesidad de mancharse las manos ni sudar. Dice Bookchin que su inquietud, hoy, no reside en la ausencia de garantías de que aparecerá una sociedad libertaria sino en "si alguna vez se luchará por ella", en un periodo tan desesperado y decadente. El sólo maldecir el mal que se nos hace, sin oponer una resistencia activa, conduce, querámoslo o no, a pedir un "salvador", alguien que nos "dé la libertad". Pero lo que los anarquistas querían era, precisamente, la supresión de las donaciones. Hay que luchar por nosotros, no llorar por nosotros. A. LOPEZ CAMPILLO, Madrid, 28 de octubre de 1996. PRÓLOGO Si, por una parte, a muchas personas les suena el nombre de Murray Bookchin, por otra, muy pocas, desgraciadamente, conocen su obra y por consiguiente su pensamiento. Simplemente, porque además de tarde en tarde y de forma esporádica, la mayoría de. lo que se ha venido publicando en el Estado español no eran libros enteros, sino más bien recopilaciones de artículos, que aunque trataran del mismo tema de la ecología, no permitían captar ni la sutileza, ni la complejidad, ni la coherencia de su pensamiento 1 este texto de Bookchin, traducido de la revista Green perspectives 2nos permite descubrir su talento polémico, introduciéndonos en la racionalidad de su pensamiento y nos da a entender su capacidad de análisis. Sirva este de estímulo para abrir paso a otras publicaciones, aunque a veces nos pueda dar la sensación de ser un tanto excluyente. Para verdaderamente darnos una idea un poco más exacta de la riqueza, la coherencia y la actualidad candente de la obra de Bookchin habrá de esperar la próxima publicación de su obra maestra, The Ecology of freedom (La Ecología de la Líbertad) que salió, hace ya quince años en Estados Unidos: reeditada en Montreal (Canadá) en 1992 y de próxima aparición en castellano en Nossa y Jara Editores "Madre Tierra", Móstoles, Madrid. Claro que desde esa época han seguido muchas otras obras entre las que, últimamente destacan Defending the earth ed. Black Rose Books, Montreal, 1991, un debate enriquecedor entre Dave Foreman defendiendo la Ecología Profunda y Murray Bookchin por la Ecología Social; Dírect democracy, 1993: ideas para un municipalismo libertario 3 y Reenchanting Humanity, Cassel, Londres, 1995. En Francia se han venido publicando muchos de sus libros por la editorial "Atelier de Création Libertaire" de Lyon y casi toda su obra en Italia, sobre todo por la editorial "Eleuthera" de Milan. ¿Por qué entonces, tanta resistencia en este país para publicar las obras de Bookchin? No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Pero, desde luego Bookchin molesta. Molesta tanto a los libertarlos como a los ecologistas y a los marxistas. "Una de las debilidades humanas, la más tenaz es la tentación, por parte de los individuos o grupos, cada vez que la realidad se pone dif-lcfl e incoherente, a recaer en las ideologías superadas, veánse arcáicas, para quedarse con un sentimiento de continuidad y seguridad..." "... Por desgracia, las tendencias paseistas ya no son tampoco una excepción para muchos llamados anarquistas (o libertarios, n.d.I.r.), algunos de los cuales han adoptado ideas místicas, a menudo abiertamente primitivistas, combinadas con toda clase de ecoteologías" e ideologías del culto de la dehesa... Otros también, se han dado la vuelta, sin ningún espíritu crítico, hacia las verdades eternas del anarco-sindicalismo, aunque éstas hayan desaparecido desde la Guerra Civil española de 1936-1939. 4 Cuando sabemos el peso de la nostalgia debido a la gesta revolucionaria del anarco-sindicalismo en este país, entendemos mejor esta desconfianza hacia cualquier intento de renovación o actualización del pensamiento anarquista. Sirva este libro para abrir paso a uno de los pensadores más lúcidos de nuestra época y a su obra de una gran claridad analítica y, a la vez, de una rara coherencia constructiva, casi podríamos decir, existencial. Y no se trata de poner a nadie por las nubes, sobre todo en nuestros medios, sino de comprender que, por su propia historia, Bookchin es un nexo de unión entre dos épocas, dos situaciones sociales, políticas y económicas muy distintas: la de los años treinta e incluso antes, con sus agudizadas luchas sociales y sus islotes "precapitalistas" altamente comunicativos y esperanzados y nuestra época que todos conocemos. Además no basta la teoría para comprender a un autor, ésta se nos revela como demasiado estrecha si no lo situamos dentro de la complejidad de sus emociones, relaciones y su evolución, o sea, de la corriente de la vida. Bookchin nace en 1921, en una especie de vivero revolucionario. Crece en un barrio de Nueva York, el Bronx, donde se habían refugiado más de un millón de exiliados, sobre todo judíos rusos de tendencias revolucionarias muy diversas pero, eso sí, muy respetuosas unas de otras, por lo menos en un primer tiempo. Esta especie de pueblo dentro de la ciudad no tenía una estructura social adaptada al mercado capitalista y el valor principal no era el dinero. Se habían traído de sus pueblos de origen otros valores como la liberación, las luchas, las esperanzas que desarrollaban en tertulias y animados debates por la noche, después del trabajo. Para los judíos la salvación no estaba en la fe, como para los cristianos, sino en el saber. De ese valor se impregnó el niño Murray como también heredó esa capacidad de discutir las diferencias con tolerancia pero, eso sí, hasta donde fuera necesario y con gran talento de orador convincente. "... Mis padres, ellos tenían fe en la Revolución rusa, no porque fueran marxistas, pero los Bolcheviques eran, a pesar de todo, lo mejor después de los tsares. Era una especie de nacionalismo ruso ... ". 5 A los nueve años entra en el movimiento comunista y empieza a devorar la literatura marxista con lo cual adquiere conocimiento de esta hasta sus más pequeños recónditos. Pero no sólo con teorías y conocimientos se construye un hombre: "... La casa estaba llena de rusos. Se quedaban ahí hablando en ruso y, en esa época comprendía casi todo lo que se decía. Empezaban por hacer música, esa música rusa tan irresistible, Senka Razibe, ese Robin Hood ruso, y todo eso. Y también esa canción rusa que canté el otro día de la cual la CNT hizo A las barricadas, pero los rusos le ponían más sentimiento. A las barricadas suena como una marcha militar pero se la pueda cantar diferentemente, de forma más estimulante. Maravillas, canciones como ésta que hablan de persecusiones y de esperanza. Y luego se metían a llorar ... " "... Lloraban, y yo estaba emocionado por la música, eso basta. Un niño escucha la discusión, pero no comprende gran cosa, pero la música sí que la comprende." " ... Mis nanas han sido esas canciones, los cantos de la revolución, se ha formado en mí enorme reserva de sentimientos y también entendía relatos del viejo país, de la represión bajo la cual se había sufrido tanto... es así como uno se construye..." 6 El joven Murray, de padres obreros y muy pobres, se incorpora a trabajar muy joven, vendiendo periódicos y luego en una fundición donde se interesa por el sindicalismo, hasta llegar a ser delegado de la sección y, más tarde, secretario de la unión sindical, pero no "liberado". En el Partido: "... Ante las órdenes, los decretos, los dogmas, tenía siempre un movimiento de rechazo..." "... Me llamaban entonces anarquista y me reprochaban una actitud individualista, pequeño-burgués ... " 7 Había perdido la fe en la Revolución rusa y vivió los acontecimientos de la Revolución española con especial fervor. Fue expulsado del Partido y se hizo trotskista en 1939. Y, poco a poco derivó hacia el anarquismo. Pero antes de declararse como tal vivió un acontecimiento que lo marcaría profundamente. "... En 1948, perdí la esperanza en este movimiento (obrero), cuando hemos vuelto al trabajo después de la gran huelga de los trabajadores del automóvil. Era una huelga totalmente libertaria y sin embargo, volvimos a un sindicato fuertemente centralizado, hemos accedido a todas las dulzuras, ventajas sociales, seguridad de empleo, exactamente como en Suecia, y los obreros han perdido totalmente su conciencia de clase ... " 8 Por otra parte, se da cuenta de que el problema ambiental es tan acuciante que pone en peligro la propia integridad de la humanidad, además de las otras formas de vida. Para Murray Bookchin esa gran amenaza constituye la más patente contradicción del capitalismo, y a partir de los años cincuenta, se vuelca totalmente en las luchas ecologistas, antes que se generalizara la palabra "ecología" y elabora, paso a paso, la teoría y la filosofía de la Ecología Social. En 1974, junto con Dan Chordokoff, crea el "Instituto de Ecología Social" en Vermont, al norte de New York, todo y siguiendo debatiendo y escribiendo para ampliar su pensamiento del que este panfleto forma solamente un pequeño, aunque importante, aspecto. Porque cuando, en el movimiento alternativo pero sobre todo libertario, el desconcierto generalizado y la regresión nihi- lista, se traducen por el "no somos nada, no queremos nada", es que ha calado bien hondo el pensamiento de los supuestos "relativistas", y es cuando la voz de Murray Bookchin adquiere todavía más importancia. COLECTIVIDAD-FUNDACIÓN "LOS ARENALEJOS,, Para la Investigación y el Desarrollo de la Ecología Social. Lista de Correos 29567 Alozaina. Málaga. Teléfono: 95/211-25-30. 1 Ver Por una sociedad ecológica, Gustavo Gili, 1978; Ecología Libertaria, ediciones Madre Tierra, 1991; un texto en El anarquismo y los problemas contemporaneos, ediciones Madre Tierra y algún otro más en la prensa libertaría. También traducciones y artículos sobre munícipalismo libertario en Libre Pensamiento y en Polémica, nº 61, primavera de 1996. 2 Green Perspectives. A. Social Ecology Publication. P.O. Box 111 Burlington, Vermont 05402, Estados Unidos. 3 Ver nota nº 1 4 Escrito en 1992, sacado y traducido de un libro polémico editado en Francia por A.C.L. donde participaron, además de Bookchln, Daniel Colson, Marianne Enckell y Jacques Toublet: Anarcho-Syndicalisme et anarchisme, en 1994. Véase también "Self management and Tecnology", de Bookchin, en Interrogations sur l'autogestion, A.C.L., 1979. 5 Bookchin. Entrevista de Peter Einarsson publicada en April nº 1, 1985, Estokolmo y publicada en francés por la revista suíza MA. 6 Ibidem. 7 Ibidem. 8 Ibidem. PREÁMBULO Raras veces se han puesto en tela de juicio de forma tan radical como en nuestro días los conceptos que definen literalmente lo mejor de la cultura occidental: sus nociones de una Historia llena de sentido, de una Civilización universal y de la posibilidad de Progreso. En décadas recientes, tanto en Estados Unidos como en el extranjero, la elite intelectual y una subcultura de intelectuales que se autodenominan posmodernistas han fomentado un conjunto completamente nuevo de convenciones culturales que se derivan de un relativismo social, político y moral corrosivo. Este conjunto abarca un nominalismo, un pluralismo y un escepticismo burdos, un subjetivismo extremo, e incluso un nihilismo y un antihumanismo totales, en combinaciones y permutaciones varias, a veces de una naturaleza profundamente misantrópica. Este conjunto relativista es utilizado contra el pensamiento coherente como tal y contra el "principio de esperanza" (para hacer uso de la expresión de Ernst Bloch) que marcó la teoría radical del pasado reciente. Tales nociones se infiltran desde los llamados intelectuales radicales al público en general, donde toman la forma de personalismo, amoralismo y "neoprimitivismo". CAPÍTULO I En este "paradigma" actual, como se le llama con frecuencia, demasiado a menudo, el eclecticismo reemplaza a la búsqueda del sentido de la Historia; una desesperanza inmoderada reemplaza a la esperanza: las utopías pesimistas reemplazan a la promesa de una sociedad racional; y, en las formas más refinadas de este conjunto, una "intersubjetividad" vagamente definida -o en sus formas más groseras, una fabricación de mitos (mítopoyesis) primitivista- reemplaza a toda forma de razón, en particular de la razón dialéctica. De hecho, el mismo concepto de razón ha sido puesto en duda por un antirracionalismo deliberado. Al despojar a las grandes tradiciones del pensamiento occidental de sus contornos, matices y gradaciones, estos "poshistoricistas", "posmodernistas" y (para acuñar un nuevo término) "poshumanistas" relativistas de nuestros días, están, en el mejor de los casos, condenando el pensamiento contemporáneo a un pesimismo negro o, en el peor, subvirtiendo todo su significado. Los críticos actuales de la Historia, la Civilización y el Progreso, con su proclividad a la fragmentación y el reduccionismo, han subvertido tan indiscriminadamente la coherencia de estos conceptos occidentales básicos que tendrán que ser redefinidos si queremos que sean inteligibles para las generaciones presentes y futuras. Incluso más inquietante, tales críticos casi han abandonado los intentos de definir los mismos conceptos que tan vehementemente condenan. ¿Qué es, después de todo, la Hístoría? Los críticos relativistas tienden a disolver el concepto en "historias" eclécticamente reunidas compuestas de una multiplicidad de episodios inconexos o, lo que es peor, tienden a disolverlo en mitos que pertenecen a grupos de sexo, étnicos o nacionales "diferentes", y que consideran ideológicamente equiparables. Los críticos nominalistas consideran en gran parte el pasado como una serie de "accidentes", mientras que los críticos subjetivistas exageran la importancia de las ideas como determinantes de las realidades históricas, que consisten en "imaginarios" que son esencialmente discontinuos los unos de los otros. ¿Y qué es, después de todo, la Cívilizacíón? Los "neoprimitivistas" y otros reduccionistas culturales han denigrado tanto el término que sus componentes racionales necesitan ahora una escrupulosa selección y separación de las irracionalidades del pasado y del presente. ¿Y qué es, finalmente, el Progreso? Los relativistas han rechazado todas las aspiraciones de aquél a la libertad en toda su complejidad, a favor de una muy de moda reivindicación de "autonomía", a menudo reducible a inclinaciones personales. Mientras tanto, los antihumanistas han despojado de toda pertinencia y sentido al concepto mismo de Progreso en el fárrago de la autodenigración humana que marca el carácter de los tiempos actuales. Un escepticismo que niega todo significado, racionalidad, coherencia y continuidad a la Historia, que corroe la existencia misma de premisas, sin hablar de la necesidad de explorarlas, vuelve el discurso mismo prácticamente imposible. En efecto, las premisas como tales se han vuelto tan sospechosas que los nuevos relativistas consideran todo intento de establecerlas como prueba de enfermedad cultural, tal y como los analistas freudianos podrían considerar la resistencia de un paciente al tratamiento como síntoma de una enfermedad psicológica. Tal psicologización del debate cierra las puertas a la controversia. A los desafíos serios ya no se les considera en su justa medida ni se les da una respuesta seria; por el contrario, son rechazados como síntomas de un malestar personal y social. Se ha permitido que estas tendencias se desarrollen de tal forma que ahora uno no puede lanzar una crítica de la incoherencia, por ejemplo, sin exponerse a ser acusado de tener "predisposición" a la "coherencia" o un sesgo "eurocéntrico". Una defensa de la claridad, igualmente inaceptable, provoca la acusación de reforzar la "tiranía de la razón", mientras que un intento de apoyar la validez de la razón es rechazado como una presuposición "opresiva" de la existencia de la misma. El intento mismo de definición es rechazado por ser intelectualmente "coercitivo". El debate racional es impugnado porque se le considera una represión de las formas no lingüísticas de "expresión", tales como los rituales, aullidos y danzas, o a escala pretendidamente filosófica, de intuiciones, preciencias, motivaciones psicológicas, de perspicacias "posicionales" que son dependientes del sexo o las características étnicas de cada uno, o de revelaciones de una u otra índole que a menudo alimentan un misticismo absoluto. Esta constelación de puntos de vista relativistas, que van desde el burdo al intelectualmente exótico, no puede ser criticada racionalmente porque niegan la validez de las formulaciones conceptuales racionalmente independientes como tales, probablemente "limitadas" por las exigencias de la razón. Para los nuevos relativistas, la "libertad" termina donde comienza la racionalidad, en marcado contraste con los antiguos atenienses, para los que la violencia empezaba donde terminaba la discusión racional. El pluralismo, el descentrar significados, la negación de fundamentos y la unificación de lo idiosincrásico, de lo ética y socialmente contingente, y de lo psicológico, todo ello parece formar parte de la considerable decadencia cultural que se corresponde con la decadencia objetiva de nuestra época. En las universidades americanas, hoy día, los relativistas en todas sus mutaciones demasiado a menudo se refugian en las desconchadas "experiencias límite" de un Foucault; en una visión de la Historia como "representaciones colectivas" fragmentarias (Durkheim), "patrones de cultura" (Benedict), o "imaginarios" (Castoriadis): o en la asocialidad nihilista del posmodernismo. Cuando los relativistas de hoy ofrecen definiciones de los conceptos a los que se oponen, típicamente los exageran. Censuran la búsqueda de fundamentos -un empeño que han convertido, característicamente, en un "ismo", "fundamentalismo"- como "totalista", sin tomar en consideración la necesidad patente de principios básicos. Que existen fundamentos que están confinados a áreas de realidad donde su exístencía es válída y conocíble parece eludir a estos antifundamentalistas, para los que los fundamentos deben bien abarcar al cosmos entero o no existir en absoluto. La realidad sería desde luego un misterio si unos pocos principios o fundamentos pudieran abarcar todo lo que existe, en verdad, todas sus innovaciones, que van desde el campo subatómico a la materia inorgánica, desde las más simples a las más complejas formas de vida y, finalmente, hasta el dominio de la astrofisica. Algunos relativistas de la historia exageran la importancia de lo subjetivo en la historia a expensas de lo material. Ciertamente, los factores subjetivos afectan de forma obvia los desarrollos objetivos. En la época helenística, por ejemplo, según se dice, Herón diseñó máquinas de vapor; no obstante, hasta donde sabemos, nunca fueron utilizadas para reemplazar al trabajo humano, como sí sucedió dos mil años después. Los historiadores subjetivistas, podemos tener la seguridad, harían hincapié en los factores subjetivos de este hecho. Pero, ¿qué interaccíón entre factores ideológicos y materiales explica por qué una sociedad -el capitalismo- utilizó la máquina de vapor a gran escala para la fabricación de artículos, mientras que otra -la sociedad helenística- la utilizó para abrir las puertas de los templos con el objeto de desconcertar a las masas? Los historiadores excesivamente subjetivistas harían bien en explorar no sólo cómo tradiciones y sensibilidades diferentes produjeron estos usos dispares de las máquinas, sino también qué material así como qué factores sociales en general los favorecieron o produjeron. 1 Otros relativistas históricos son nominalistas, al exagerar la importancia de lo idiosincrásico en la Historia, a menudo dando por supuestos una serie de principios básicos que es necesario explorar. Un pequeño grupo de gente en la antigua Judea, pongamos por caso, formularon un cuerpo de creencias monoteístas localizado y basado en características étnicas que en un punto cronológicamente posterior se convirtió en la base de la religión mundial judeo-cristiana. ¿No están estos dos sucesos relacionados? ¿Fue su conjunción un mero accidente? Concebir este amplio desarrollo de forma nominalista, sin investigar por qué los emperadores romanos adoptaron la síntesis judeo-cristiana en un imperio compuesto de muy diferentes culturas y lenguas que necesitaba urgentemente una unidad ideológica para impedir su completo colapsoes producir confusión más que esclarecer. Quizá el aspecto más problemático del relativismo es su arbitrariedad moral. El relativismo moral de la trillada máxima: "Lo que es bueno para mí es bueno para mí, y lo que es bueno para ti es bueno para ti", apenas si requiere elucidación, 2 En la aparentemente más informe de las épocas que es ésta, el relativismo nos ha dejado con una moralidad solipsista y, en ciertas subculturas, con una política basada literalmente en el caos. El giro de muchos anarquistas de hoy hacia una subcultura altamente personalista y presuntamente "autónoma", a expensas de la acción y el compromiso social responsables, refleja, desde mi punto de vista, una abdicación trágica de un compromiso serio en las esferas política y revolucionaria. Éste no es un problema frívolo hoy día, cuando cada vez más personas sin conocimiento de la Historia consideran el capitalismo como un sistema social natural y eterno. Una política enraizada en preferencias puramente relativistas, en reivindicaciones de "autonomía" personal que derivan ampliamente de un "deseo" individual, puede producir un oportunismo brutal y egoísta del tipo cuya prevalencia en la actualidad explica muchos males sociales. El capitalismo mismo, de hecho, formó su ideología básica sobre la igualación de la libertad con la autonomía personal del individuo, que Anatole France describió una vez de forma traviesa como la "libertad" de todos para dormir bajo el mismo puente sobre el Sena. La individualidad es inseparable de la comunidad y la autonomía apenas tiene sentido si no está firmemente incluida en una comunidad cooperativa.3 Comparada con las potencialidades de la humanidad con respecto a la libertad, una "autonomía" relativista y personalista es poco más que una psicoterapia convertida en teoría social. Demasiados de estos críticos relativistas de la Historia, la Civilización y el Progreso parecen menos unos teóricos sociales serios que unos asustados ideólogos antiguamente radicales que no han aceptado totalmente los fracasos de la Izquierda y del "socialismo existente" de estos últimos años. La incongruencia, tan alabada en la teoría actual, es debida en no poca medida a la reacción parcial y exagerada de los intelectuales franceses "de izquierdas" ante los acontecimientos de mayo-junio del 68, al comportamiento del Partido Comunista Francés e, in- cluso en mayor medida, a las variadas mutaciones de la Santa Madre Rusia, desde el zarismo, pasando por el stalinismo hasta llegar al yeltsinismo. Demasiado a menudo, este desencanto proporciona una vía de escape a los antiguos "revolucionarios" para arrellanarse en la intelectualidad, para abrazar la socialdemocracia o simplemente para volverse hacia un nihihsmo vacuo que apenas constituye una amenaza para la sociedad existente. A partir del relativismo, han construido una barrera de escepticismo entre ellos y el resto de la sociedad. No obstante, esta barrera es intelectualmente tan frágil como el absolutismo unilateral que la Vieja Izquierda intentó inferir de Hegel, Marx y Lenin. La justicia me obliga a poner de relieve que, contrariamente al saber convencional sobre la Izquierda de hoy, nunca ha habido ningún "socialismo existente", a pesar de las reivindicaciones de los líderes de la Europa del Este de haberlo alcanzado. Ni era Hegel un simple teleologista, ni Marx un mero "productivista", ni Lenin el "padre" ideológico del despiadado oportunista y contrarrevolucionario Stalin. 4 En reacción a la pesadilla del sistema "soviético", los relativistas de hoy han reaccionado en demasía y exagerado las faltas de Hegel, Marx y Lenin, Han urdido una profilaxis ideológica para protegerse de los demonios aún no exorcizados de un pasado trágicamente fallido, en lugar de formular una filosofía creíble que pueda tratar los problemas que nos hacen frente ahora en todos los niveles de la sociedad y el pensamiento. Los comentarios actuales sobre los oximorones "socialismos de mercado" y "estatismos minimalistas" de los "neo" y "posmarxistas" sugieren hasta dónde pueden conducirnos el relativismo político y las reivindicaciones de "autonomía".5 Desde luego, es justo preguntar si el relativismo político de moda hoy nos proporcionaría algo más que una barrera tan fina como una hoja de papel ante el totalitarismo. El rechazo de los intentos de inferir continuidad de la Historia, coherencia de la Civilización y significado del Progreso por ser prueba de una mentalidad "totalizadora" o "totalitaria" en busca de fundamentos que lo abarquen todo, directa o indirectamente imbrica a la razón, en particular la de la Ilustración, con el totalitarismo e incluso trívíaliza de forma significativa la áspera realidad y el pedigree del totalitarismo mismo. De hecho, las acciones de los peores totalitarios de nuestro tiempo, Stalin y Hitler, estaban guiadas menos por principios objetivamente fundados o por ideas "fundamentales", que tan cínicamente expresaban en público, que por una especie de ética relativista o situacional. Para Stalin, que no era más "socialista" o "comunista" que "anarquista" o "liberal", la teoría no era más que una hoja de parra ideológica para esconder la concentración de poder. Pasar por alto el total oportunismo de Stalin es miópico en el mejor de los casos y cínico en el peor. Bajo su régimen, sólo un "comunista" irremediablemente dogmático que se las hubiera arreglado para salvar y superar los diferentes cambios de Stalin en la "línea del partido" podría haber tomado en serio a Stalin como "marxista-leninista". Hitler, por su parte, exhibió una increíble flexibilidad a la hora de sortear la ideología con fines estrictamente pragmáticos. En sus primeros meses en el poder, diezmó a todos los "verdaderos creyentes" en el nacionalsocialismo que había entre sus tropas de asalto a requerimiento de la casta militar prusiana, que temía y detestaba a la chusma nazi. En ausencia de unos cimientos objetivos -nótese, las mismas potencialidades humanas que se han formado con el desarrollo natural, social, moral e intelectual de nuestra especie-, nociones como libertad, creatividad y racionalidad son reducidas a relaciones "intersubjetivas", sostenidas por preferencias personales e individualistas (¡nada más!) que son "resueltas" por otro tipo de tiranía -nótese, la tiranía del consenso-. Careciendo de fundamentos de cualquier tipo, careciendo de cualquier forma real y solidez, las nociones de "intersubjetividad" pueden ser espantosamente homogeneizantes debido a su aparentemente "democrática" lógica de consensualidad -una lógica que imposibilita el disenso y la disonancia ideológica tan necesarios para la innovación estimulante-. En la "situación discursiva ideal" consensual que Jürgen Habermas desplegó para oscurecer la visión socialista de los 70, esta "intersubjetividad", un "sujeto" o "ego" transcendental como mutada "voluntad general" rousseauniana, reemplaza a la rica elaboración de la razón. Hoy, este subjetivismo o "intersubjetividad" -sea en la forma del neokantismo de Habermas o del egoísmo de Baudrillard- se presta a una noción de "teoría social" como una cuestión de gusto personal. Meras construcciones de mentes humanas "socialmente condicionadas", flotando a la deriva en un mar de relativismo y ahistoricismo, rechazan una base objetiva potencial para la libertad en pro de evitar "Totalidades totalitarias" y la "tiranía" de un "Absoluto". En realidad, la razón misma es esencialmente reducida a "intersubjetividad". yuxtapuesta a las proclamas literarias de la "razón subjetiva" del personalismo y las secuelas americanas del misticismo, la redención individual y la conformidad, y las secuelas del pos-68 francés de las extravagancias posmodernistas, psicoanalíticas, relativistas y neo-situacionistas, el compromiso de Marx con el pensamiento profundo resultaría atractivo. Las ideas que están objetivamente fundadas, a diferencia de las que son afirmadas de forma relativista, nos pueden proporcionar un cuerpo definible de principios a los que poder hacer frente seriamente. La coherencia fundamental y, en el mejor de los casos, la racionalidad de las opiniones objetivamente basadas, al menos las hace explícitas y tangibles, y las libera de los caprichos del personalismo laberíntico tan de moda hoy. A diferencia de un subjetivismo sin fundamento que es a menudo reducible, bajo la rúbrica de "autonomía", a preferencias personales, los fundamentos objetivos están al menos sujetos a los desafíos de una sociedad libre. Lejos de evitar la crítica racional, invitan a ella. Lejos de buscar refugio en una actitud evasiva nominalista indesafiable, se abren a la prueba de la coherencia. A pesar del relativismo corrosivo de Paul Feyerabend (en mi opinión, cínico) en contra, las ciencias naturales de los tres últimos siglos han estado entre los empeños humanos más emancipadores de la historia de las ideas -en parte debido a su búsqueda de explicaciones unificadoras y fundamentales de la realidad-. 6 En el fondo, lo que debería siempre concernirnos es el contenido de los principios objetivos, ya sean éstos de la ciencia, de la teoría social o de la ética, no la condena frívola de sus reivindicaciones a la coherencia y a la objetividad per se. Desde luego, a pesar de las afirmaciones en contra, el relativismo tiene su propia metafísica y sus propios "fundamentos" ocultos. Así, como sus propias premisas están enmascaradas, puede muy bien producir una tiranía ideológica mucho más paralizadora que el "totalitarismo" que imputa al objetivismo y a un "fundamentalismo" expresamente razonado. En la medida en que nuestro interés debiera centrarse en las bases de la libertad y la naturaleza de la razón, el relativismo moderno ha "descentrado" estos temas cruciales y los ha convertido en débiles expresiones de fe personal en una atmósfera general de escepticismo. Podemos optar por aplaudir al relativista que sostiene su fe estrictamente personal reiterando las palabras desafiantes de Lutero en Worms: Hier stehe ích, ích kann nicht anders ("Aquí estoy, no puedo hacer otra cosa"). Pero para hablar francamente, a menos que oigamos también un argumento racional que valide esta postura, uno basado en algo más que una inclinación subjetiva, ¿a quién le importa esta resolución? CAPÍTULO II Lo que de nuevo suscita el problema de lo que son realmente la Historia, la Civilización y el Progreso. La Historia, desearía afirmar, es el contenido racional y la continuidad de sucesos (con la debida consideración a los "saltos" cualitativos) que están basados en las potencialidades de la humanidad para la libertad, la conciencia de sí y la cooperación, en el desarrollo autoformativo de formas cada vez más libres de asociación amistosa. Es la "infraestructura" racional, por así decir, que cohesiona las acciones humanas y las instituciones en el pasado y en el presente en dirección a una sociedad emancipadora y un individuo emancipado. Es decir, la Historia es precisamente lo que es racional en el desarrollo humano. Es lo que es racional, además, en el sentido dialéctico de lo implícito que se despliega, expande y comienza en grados variables a través de una cada vez mayor diferenciación para actualizar las potencialidades reales de la humanidad para la libertad, la conciencia de sí y la cooperación. 7 Inmediatamente se objetará que los sucesos irracionales, no relacionados con esta actualización, estallan sobre nosotros continuamente, en todas las épocas y todas las culturas. Pero en la medida en que desafían la interpretación racional, continúan siendo precisamente sucesos, no Historia, por muy significativos que sean sus efectos sobre el curso de otros acontecimientos. Su impacto puede ser muy poderoso, es seguro, pero no están dialécticarnente enraizados en las potencialidades de la humanidad para la libertad, la conciencia de sí y la cooperación. 8 Pueden ser reunidos en Crónicas, el material con el que un Froissart construyó sus en gran parte ancedóticas "historias", pero no Historia en el sentido en que la describo. Los sucesos pueden incluso "adelantar a la Historia", por así decir, y finalmente sumergirla en lo irracional y en el mal. Pero sin una Historia cada vez más autorreflexiva, que el relativismo de hoy amenaza con extinguir, ni siquiera sabríamos que había sucedido. Si negamos que la humanidad tiene estas potencialidades para la libertad, la conciencia de sí y la cooperación -concebidas como un conjunto-, entonces, junto con muchos autodenominados "socialistas" e incluso antiguos anarquistas como Daniel Cohn-Bendit, muy bien podríamos concluir que "el capitalismo ha ganado", como lo expresó un amigo desilusionado que la "historia" ha alcanzado su término en la "democracia burguesa" (por muy tentador que este "término" pueda ser); y que lejos de intentar agrandar el dominio de lo racional y lo libre, haríamos mejor en instalarnos en el regazo del capitalismo y hacerlo un lugar de reposo lo más cómodo posible para nosotros. Como mera adaptación a lo que existe, a lo "que es", tal comportamiento es simplemente animal. Los sociobiólogos pueden incluso considerarlo genéticamente inevitable. Pero no hace falta que mis críticos sean sociobiólogos para observar que los anales de la Historia exhiben una gran cantidad de adaptación y algo peor -irracionalidad y violencia, placer en la destrucción de uno mismo y de los demás-, y cuestionar mi afirmación de que la Historia es el despliegue de las potencialidades humanas para la libertad, la conciencia de sí y la cooperación. En efecto, los humanos se han dedicado a la destrucción y se han deleitado con crueldades reales e imaginarias de unos contra otros que han producido infiernos en la tierra. Han creado las monstruosidades de los campos de exterminio de Hitler y los gulags de Stalin, por no hablar de las montañas de calaveras que los invasores tártaros y mogoles de Eurasia dejaron a su paso hace siglos. Pero estos anales apenas pueden suplantar a una dialéctica del despliegue y la madurez de las potencialidades del desarrollo social, ni es la capacidad de los humanos para infligirse crueldades unos a otros equivalente a sus potencialidades para la libertad, la conciencia de sí y la cooperación. Aquí, las capacidades y las potencialidades humanas deben ser distinguidas las unas de las otras. La capacidad humana para infligir daño pertenece al reino de la historia natural, a lo que los humanos comparten con los animales en el mundo biológico o "primera naturaleza". La primera naturaleza es el terreno de la supervivencia, de los sentimientos esenciales de miedo y dolor, y en ese sentido nuestro comportamiento sigue siendo animal, que de ninguna manera se ve alterado por la emergencia de lo social o "segunda naturaleza". Los animales inconscientes simplemente tratan de sobrevivir y adaptarse en mayor o menor grado al mundo en el que existen. Por el contrario, los humanos son animales de una clase muy especial son animales conscientes, tienen inteligencia para calcular y discurrir, incluso puesta al servicio de necesidades que comparten con formas de vida no humanas. La razón y el conocimiento humanos han servido comúnmente a objetivos de autopreservación y automaximización a través del uso de una lógica formal de conveniencia, una lógica que los gobernantes han adoptado para el control social y la manipulación de la sociedad. Estos métodos tienen sus raíces en el reino animal de las simples elecciones de "medios-fines" para sobrevivir. Pero los humanos también tienen la capacidad de infligir dolor y miedo de forma deliberada, de utilizar su razón para satisfacer pasiones perversas, con el objeto de coaccionar a otros o simplemente por la crueldad en sí. Sólo los animales conscientes, irónicamente capaces de innovación inteligente, con el Schadenfreude para deleitarse indirectamente en el tormento de otros, pueden infligir temor y dolor de forma fríamente calculada e incluso apasionada. La hipóstasis foucaultiana que considera al cuerpo como el "terreno" del placer sado-masoquista, puede ser fácilmente transformada en una justificación metafisica de la violencia, dependiente, con seguridad, de lo que "complace" a un ego perpetrador en particular.9 En este sentido, los seres humanos son demasiado inteligentes para no vivir en una sociedad racional, para no vivir en el ámbito de las instituciones formadas por la razón y la ética que restringen su capacidad para la irracionalidad y la violencia. 10 En la medida en que no lo hacen, los humanos siguen siendo peligrosamente obstinados y criaturas no formadas con enormes poderes de destrucción así como de creación. La humanidad puede tener una "potencialidad para el mal", como ha argumentado un colega. Pero que durante el curso del desarrollo social la gente haya exhibido una capacidad explosiva para perpetrar los más espantosos actos malvados no significa que la potencialidad humana esté constituida para producir el mal y una destructividad nihilista. La capacidad de ciertos alemanes para establecer un Auschwitz, en realidad, los medios y los objetivos para exterminar a todo un pueblo de forma terroríficamente industrial, no estaba inherente ni en el desarrollo de Alemania ni en el desarrollo de la racionalización industrial como tal. Por muy antisemitas que fueran muchos alemanes durante los dos siglos pasados, los europeos del Este lo eran tanto o más; el desarrollo industrial de la Europa occidental puede que haya hecho más por alcanzar la emancipación jurídica de los judíos durante los siglos XIX y XX que toda la piedad cristiana que mareó la vida preindustiial durante la Edad Media, En efecto, puede que el mal tenga una "lógica" -es decir, puede ser explicado-. Pero la mayor parte de los informes han explicado la evolución del mal en términos de actos y sucesos malvados adventicios, si es que esto pudiera considerarse una explicación. La toma de Alemania por Hitler, hecha posible más por trastornos económicos y políticos que por las opiniones raciales que éste abrazaba, fue precisamente un suceso terrible que no puede ser explicado en términos de ninguna potencialidad humana para el mal. El horror de Auschwitz yace casi tanto en su ínexplícabilídad, en su carácter extraordinariamente espantoso, como en las monstruosidades que los nazis infligieron de forma generalizada a los judíos europeos. Es en este sentido en el que Auschwitz sigue siendo obsesivamente Inhumano y en el que ha producido, trágicamente, una desconfianza duradera de mucha gente en la Civilización y el Progreso. Cuando las explicaciones del mal no son simplemente narraciones de sucesos, explican el mal en términos de lógica instrumental o analítica. El animal consciente, el ser humano, que es depravadamente dañino, no utiliza la razón experimental de la dialéctica, la razón de la reflexión ética; ni una razón coherente y reflexiva, basada en el conocimiento de la Historia y la Civilización; ni siquiera el conocimiento de un "imaginario" ambiguo, arbitrario y autogenerado o una moralidad del gusto y el placer personales. Más bien, el animal consciente utiliza el cálculo instrumental para servir a fines malvados, incluyendo infligir dolor. La existencia misma del irracionalismo y el mal en muchos fenómenos sociales de hoy nos compele a sostener un estándar claro de lo "racional" y de lo "bueno" por el que juzgar a lo uno en contra de lo otro. Una aproximación puramente personalista, relativista o funcional apenas será para establecer estándares éticos, como han demostrado muchos críticos del subjetivismo y de la razón subjetiva. Los gustos personales de los que el subjetivismo y el relativismo infieren sus estándares éticos son tan transitorios y efimeros como los estados de ánimo. Tampoco bastará una aproximacion nominalista: reducir la Historia a un surtido inexplicable de patrones o a productos inexplicables de la imaginación es negar al desarrollo social toda coherencia ética intema. 11 En efecto, una aproximación no ordenada, no graduada, no mediada reduce nuestra comprensión de la Histoiia a un eclecticismo burdo más que a una coherencia penetrante, a una exageración de las diferencias (¡tan fácil de hacer en estos tiempos despreocupadosl) y de lo idiosincrásico más que de lo significativo y universal, atrayendo las más de las veces al individuo sensato al diván del psicoanalista, en lugar de ayudarle a reconstituir un movimiento social de izquierdas en pro de la libertad de pensamiento. Si nuestras opiniones sobre el desarrollo social deben ser estructuradas alrededor de diferencias que distinguen una cultura o periodo de otro, ignoraremos las tendencias subyacentes que, con extraordinaria universalidad, han expandido enormemente las condiciones materiales y culturales para la libertad en varios niveles de autocomprensión individual y social. Poniendo de relieve, de forma generalizada, las disyunciones, los grupos sociales aislados, las configuraciones únicas y los sucesos fortuitos, reduciremos los desarrollos sociales comparados y claramente comunes a un archipiélago de culturas, cada una de ellas esencialmente no relacionada con aquellas que la precedieron y siguieron. No obstante, muchas fuerzas históricas han emergido, declinado y emergido de nuevo, a pesar de los obstáculos formidables que a menudo parecen levantarse a su paso. No hace falta explicar "todo" en términos "fundamentales" para reconocer la existencia de problemas duraderos tales como la escasez, la explotación, la diferencia de clases, la dominación y la jerarquía que han atormentado a los pueblos oprimidos durante miles de años. 12 Si los críticos estuvieran en lo cierto al llamar a la dialéctica un misterio porque afirma abarcar todos los fenómenos con unas pocas fórmulas cósmicas, entonces, deberían sentirse obligados a considerar el desarrollo social humano como un misterio si afirman que carece de continuidad y unidad -es decir, las bases para una filosofía de la Historia-. Sin una noción de continuidad en la Historia, ¿cómo podemos explicar el extraordinario florecimiento de cultura y técnica que el Homo sapiens sapíens produjo durante el periodo magdaleniense, hace veinte o treinta mil años? ¿Cómo podemos explicar la evolución claramente no relacionada de sistemas complejos de agricultura en al menos tres partes separadas del mundo -el Oriente Medio, el Sureste de Asia y MesoAmérica- que aparentemente no han tenido contacto unas con otras y que estaban basados en el cultivo de granos muy diferentes, principalmente, trigo, arroz y maíz? ¿Cómo podemos explicar la enorme concurrencia de fuerzas sociales en la que, después de diez mil años de alzarse, estancarse y desaparecer, las ciudades, finalmente, ganaron control sobre el mundo agrario que había impedido su desarrollo, dando lugar a la "revolución urbana", como V. Gordon Childe lo llamó, en diferentes zonas del mundo que no podían haber tenido contacto unas con otras? Mesoamérica y Mesopotamia, es evidente, no podían haber tenido ningún contacto desde tiempos paleolíticos, no obstante, su agricultura, pueblos y ciudades, alfabetización y matemáticas, se desarrollaron de forma extraordinariamente similar. Inicialmente recolectores del Paleolítico, ambas produjeron culturas altamente urbanizadas basadas en el cultivo de cereales, glifos, calendarios precisos, alfarería elaborada, por citar sólo las similitudes más llamativas. Los mesoamericanos conocían la rueda -aunque parece que no hacían uso de ella, probablemente por carecer de animales de tiro adecuados- así como el cero, y esto a pesar de la ausencia de cualquier clase de comunicación con las sociedades de Eurasia. Se requiere un asombroso desprecio de la unidad de la Civilización por parte de los relativistas de la historia para poder hacer hincapié, a menudo, en diferencias menores, tales como el vestido, algunas costumbres cotidianas y algunos mitos, a expensas de la considerable unidad de conciencia y desarrollo social que estas dos culturas exhibieron en continentes distintos después de muchos milenios de aislamiento la una de la otra. La unidad de la evolución social apenas es viciada por perplejidades nominalistas tales como: "¿por qué no apareció un Lenin en Alemania en lugar de en Rusia en 1917-1918?" En vista de las grandes mareas de la Historia, podría ser más apropiado explorar -dejando de lado la gran fuerza de voluntad de Lenin y la flaccidez psicológica de Kerenski- si el proletariado tradicional fue alguna vez capaz de crear un "estado obrero"; en realidad, qué significaba verdaderamente ese concepto estatista cuando hombres y mujeres trabajadores estaban obligados a dedicar la mayor parte de sus vidas a arduas tareas a costa de su participación en la dirección de los asuntos sociales. El capricho, el accidente, la irracionalidad y los "imaginarios" ciertamente forman parte del desarrollo social para bien o para mal, pero no tienen literalmente ningún significado si no existe un estándar ético por el que definir lo "otro" de lo que estamos presuponiendo con nuestro estándar. 13 Al parecer, los factores accidentales y excéntricos deben ser elevados a nivel de teoría social en lugar de rebajados a nivel de minucias nominalistas para poder comprenderlos. A pesar de los accidentes, fracasos y otras aberraciones que pueden alterar el curso del desarrollo social e individual racional existe un legado de líbertad,,, como titulé un capítulo clave de mi libro The Ecology of Freedom una tradición de creciente aproximación de la humanidad a la libertad y la conciencia de sí, en ideas y valores morales y en el terreno global de la vida social. Efectivamente, la existencia de la Historia como un despliegue coherente de las potencialidades emancipadoras reales está claramente verificado por la existencia de la Civilización, las potencialidades de la Historia materializadas y parcialmente actualizadas. Se trata de los avances concretos, materiales al mismo tiempo que culturales y psicológicos, que la humanidad ha hecho hacia mayores grados de libertad, conciencia de sí y cooperación, así como de racionalidad misma. Haber trascendido las limitaciones de los lazos de afinidad; haber ido más allá de la simple recolección y llegado a la agricultura y la industria: haber reemplazado al grupo local o la tribu por la cada vez más universal ciudad, haber ideado la escritura, producido literatura y desarrollado formas más ricas de expresión de lo que los pueblos analfabetos pudieran haber imaginado, todos estos y muchos más avances han proporcionado las condiciones para la evolución de nociones de individualidad cada vez más refinadas y para la expansión de nociones de razón que siguen siendo logros sorprendentes en nuestros días. Es la razón dialéctica más que la razón instrumental la que percibe el desarrollo de esta tradición. En realidad, la lógica dialéctica apenas si puede ser tratada en plano de igualdad con las erupciones de brutalidad, por muy calculadas que estén, pues de ningún modo pueden compararse las capacidades epísódícas con una potencialidad en despliegue. La comprensión dialéctica de la Historia percibe diferencias en calidad, continuidad lógica y maduración en el desarrollo histórico, a diferencia de la cinética del mero cambio o de la simple directividad de la "dinámica social". Enrarecer los proyectos para la liberación humana hasta el punto de que sean "imaginarios" ampliamente subjetivos, sin relación con las realidades de la experiencia humana general y la penetración de la razón especulativa, puede hacer que pasemos por alto el impacto existencial de estos desarrollos y la promesa que anuncian de una libertad, conciencia de sí y cooperación siempre mayores. Damos por supuestos estos logros con demasiada facilidad, sin preguntarnos qué tipo de seres humanos seríamos si no hubieran ocurrido corno resultado de movimientos históricos y culturales más fundarnentales que los factores excéntricos. Estos logros, admitámoslo claramente, son Civilización, en realidad, un continuum civilizador que está, a pesar de todo, infundido de rasgos terriblemente bárbaros, animales más bien. El proceso civilizador ha sido ambiguo, como puse de relieve en mi "Ambigüedades de la Libertad", 14 pero, no obstante, históricamente, ha convertido a la gente en ciudadanos, mientras que el proceso de adaptación ambiental que los humanos comparten con los animales ha sido transformado en un proceso de innovación de gran amplitud y estrictamente humano en ambientes claramente alterables. 15 Es un proceso que alcanzó su mayor universalidad príncipalmente en Europa, por mucho que hayan aportado a la experiencia otras partes del mundo. Aquellos de nosotros que, es de comprender, temen que la barrera entre Civilización y caos sea frágil, en realidad presuponen la existencia de la Civilización, no simplemente del caos, y la exístencía de la coherencia racional, no simplemente de la incoherencia irracional. Es más, la dialéctica de la libertad ha emergido una y otra vez en luchas recurrentes por la libertad, ideológicas además de fisicas, que han expandido duraderamente las metas generales de la libertad, la conciencia de sí y la cooperación -tanto en la evolución social como un todo, como en periodos temporales específicos-. El pasado está repleto de ejemplos en los que masas de gente, por muy dispares que fueran sus culturas, han intentado resolver los mismos problemas milenarios de formas extraordinariamente similares y con enfoques extraordinariamente similares. El famoso grito de igualdad de los campesinos ingleses durante la revuelta de 1381 -"Cuando Adán cavaba y Eva hilaba, ¿quién era el caballero?- es tan válido para las revueltas contemporáneas como lo fue hace seiscientos años, en un mundo que, supuestamente, tenía un "imaginario" muy diferente del nuestro. La negación de una historia universal racional, de la Civilización, del Progreso y de la continuidad social, vuelve imposible cualquier perspectiva histórica y, por lo tanto, desprovee de significado a cualquier praxis revolucionaria, excepto la que es cuestión de gusto personal, desde luego, a menudo, muy personal. Incluso mientras los movimientos sociales intentan alcanzar lo que podrían llamar una sociedad racional, desarrollando las potencialidades de la humanidad para la libertad, la conciencia de sí y la cooperación, la Historia puede constituirse en un "conjunto íntegro" en continuo desarrollo. Este conjunto íntegro, debo recalcar, debe ser distinguido del "Absoluto" terminal hegeliano, como las exigencias de coherencia en un cuerpo de opiniones deben ser distinguidas de la adoración de tal "Absoluto" y tal y como la capacidad de la razón especulativa para deducir de forma dialécticamente lógica las potencialidades verdaderas de la humanidad para la libertad no es ni teleológica ni absolutista, y mucho menos "totalitaria". 16 No hay nada de teleológico, místico o absolutista en la Historia. La "integridad" no es un referente teleológico, cuyos componentes en evolución sean meras partes de un "Absoluto" predeterminado. Ni el despliegue racional de las potencialidades humanas ni su actualización en una "totalidad" eternamente dada están predestinados. Tampoco es la resolución de nuestras potencialidades algún tipo vago de actividad suprahumana. Los seres humanos no son los instrumentos pasivos de un Espíritu (Geist) que soluciona su completa y final autorrealización y autoconciencia. Muy al contrario, son agentes activos, los auténticos "constituyentes" de la Historia, que pueden o no elaborar sus potencialidades en la evolución social. La tradición revolucionaria ha sido abortada aquí, discontinua allí -y por todo lo que sabemos, puede que finalmente sea abortada para la humanidad como tal-. Que una sociedad racional "última" exista incluso realmente como un "final de la historia" liberador está más allá del poder predictivo de nadie. No podemos decir cuál sería el campo de acción de una sociedad racional, libre y cooperativa, mucho menos presumir de tener conocimientos de sus "límites". En realidad, en la medida en que el proceso histórico llevado a cabo por agentes humanos vivientes es probable que expanda nuestras nociones de lo racional, lo democrático, lo libre y lo cooperativo, es indeseable afirmar dogmáticamente que tienen una finalidad. La Historia forma su propio ideal de estas nociones en momentos diferentes, que, a su vez, han sido expandidas y enriquecidas. Toda sociedad tiene la posibilidad de alcanzar un grado considerable de racionalidad, dadas las condiciones materiales culturales e intelectuales que lo permitan, o al menos, que estén disponibles. Dentro de los límites de un mundo esclavo, patriarcal, guerrero y urbano, por ejemplo, la polis de la antigua Atenas funcionó más racionalmente que Esparta u otras polis griegas. Es precisamente la tarea de la razón especulativa la de deducir Lo que debería existir en cualquier periodo dado, basado en las potencialidades reales para la expansión de estas nociones. Concluir que "el final de la historia" ha sido alcanzado con el capitalismo liberal sería deshacerse del legado histórico de estos magníficos esfuerzos por crear una sociedad libre -esfuerzos que se han cobrado un número incontable de vidas en las grandes revoluciones del pasado-. Por mi parte, yo y, probablemente, muchos revolucionarios de hoy, no queremos tener un lugar en tal "final de la historia"; ni quiero olvidar los grandes movimientos emancipadores, en todas sus formas, en pro de la libertad popular que ocurrieron a través de las épocas. La Historia, la Civilización y el Progreso son las aplicaciones sociales dialécticamente racíonales que forman, incluso con todos los obstáculos a los que se enfrentan, un legado dialéctico de libertad. La existencia de este legado de libertad no niega de ninguna manera la existencia de un "legado de dominación", 17 que sigue perteneciendo al reino de lo irracional. De hecho, estos "legados" se entrelazan y se condicionan. Los ideales, las luchas y los logros humanos de aproximaciones varias a la libertad no pueden ser separados de las crueldades y las barbaries que han marcado el desarrollo social desde hace siglos, a menudo dando origen a nuevas configuraciones sociales cuyo desarrollo es altamente impredecible. Pero permanece una problemática histórica crucial, hasta el extremo de que la razón puede prever un desarrollo dado: ¿Será la libertad o la dominación la que es fomentada? Yo propongo que el Progreso es el avance -y, como todos probablemente esperan, el ascendiente- de la libertad sobre la dominación, que, claramente, no puede ser congelada conceptualmente en una eternidad aléstórica dada la creciente conciencia de esperanzas y opresiones que han salido a la luz en sólo unas pocas generaciones recientes. El Progreso también aparece en la mejora global, por muy ambigua que sea, de las condiciones de vida materiales de la humanidad, en la emergencia de una ética racional, con estándares cultos de sensibilidad y conducta, a partir de unos usos irreflexivos y una moralidad deísta, y en las instituciones sociales que fomentan el autodesarrollo y la cooperación continuos. Por muy escasas que sean nuestras exigencias éticas en relación con la práctica social, teniendo en cuenta todas las barbaries de nuestra época, ahora sometemos la brutalidad a juicios más duros de lo que se hacía en el pasado. Es difícil concebir una ética racional -a diferencia de los usos irreflexivos y de los mandamientos de moralidad, como el Decálogo- sin criterios razonados del bien y del mal basados en las potencialidades reales para la libertad que la razón especulativa puede deducir más allá de una realidad dada Las "condiciones suficientes" para una ética deben ser explicadas racionalmente, no simplemente afirmadas en encuestas de opinión pública, plebiscitos o en un consenso "intersubjetivo" que no logra clarificar lo que constituye la "subjetividad" y la "autonomía". Cierto es que no es algo fácil de hacer en un mundo que alaba las palabras nebulosas, pero es necesario descubrir la verdad en lugar de trabajar con nociones que derivan de la "sabiduría" convencional de nuestro tiempo. Como Hegel insistía, incluso máximas, morales tópicas como "Ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo" plantean muchos problemas, tales como qué es lo que queremos decir verdaderamente con "amor". 18 CAPÍTULO III Creo que carecemos de una adecuada crítica de izquierdas para los problemas teóricos planteados por el hegelianismo clásico, el marxismo, el anarquismo, la socialdemocracia y el liberalismo, con el resultado de que hay serias lagunas en la exploración crítica de estos "ismos". Una exploración crítica de conjunto requeriría un análisis no sólo de los fallos del tema en cuestión, sino también de las presuposiciones ocultas de los críticos, Los críticos estarían obligados a definir claramente lo que quieren decir con los conceptos que están utilizando. Esta obligación autorreflexiva no puede ser eludida sustituyendo términos infrateorizados como "creatividad", "libertad" y "autonomía" por un análisis a fondo. La complejidad de estas ideas, su alcance, las tradiciones que las sostienen y las dividen unas de otras, y la facilidad con la que se puede abusar de ellas y, en el medio intelectual en el que son intercambiadas, separadas de las condiciones de vida sociales y materiales reales, todo esto requiere una considerable exploración. Entre los importantes conceptos y relaciones que requieren elucidación está la tendencia a reducir la objetividad a la "ley natural" de la ciencia física. 19 En el sentido convencional científico del término, la "ley natural" preordena el futuro cinético de objetos que chocan entre sí. Puede incluso preordenar lo que una planta individual llegará a ser bajo las condiciones normales requeridas para su crecimiento. La objetividad, sin embargo, tiene una multiplicidad de significados y no se corresponde necesariamente con las "leyes" que las ciencias naturales buscan formular. Implica no sólo la materialidad del mundo en un sentido amplio, sino también sus potencialidades, como una forma muy real, aunque no realizada, estructurada para sufrir una elaboración. La evolución. de formas de vida clave hacia una creciente subjetividad, opción y flexibilidad de conducta -potencialidades reales y sus grados de actualización- y hacia la intelectualidad, el lenguaje y la institucionalización social humanas, es transparentemente clara. Una potencialidad objetiva es el implícito de lo que puede o no ser actualizado, dependiendo de las condiciones en las que emerge. Entre los humanos, la actualización de la potencialidad no está necesariamente restringida por nada, excepto por el paso del tiempo y la muerte, aunque no es libre de desplegarse incondicionalmente. Mínimamente, la actualización de las potencialidades de la humanidad consiste en su logro de una sociedad racional. Tal sociedad, por supuesto, no aparecería ab novo. Por su misma naturaleza, requeriría desarrollo, maduración o, más precisamente, una Historia -un desarrollo racional que puede ser satisfecho por el hecho mismo de que la sociedad está potencialmente constituida para ser racional-. Si la autorrealización de la vida en el mundo no humano es supervivencia o estabilidad, la autorrealización de la humanidad es el grado de libertad, conciencia de sí y cooperación además de racionalidad en la sociedad. Reducida mera o primariamente a "ley natural" científica, la objetividad es altamente atenuada. No abarca la potencialidad y el funcionamiento de la dialéctica en la realidad existencial, mucho menos su presencia como estándar para medir la realidad contra la actualidad en el despliegue de los fenómenos humanos.20 La afirmación de Marx de haber desenterrado "las leyes naturales de la producción capitalista" era absurda, pero presentar al relativismo como una alternativa es igualmente absurdo. En una época más joven y flexible, Marx afirmó penetrantemente: "No es suficiente que el pensamiento deba buscar su actualización; la actualidad misma debe esforzarse hacia el pensamiento". 21 El pensaniiento, como razón dialéctica, se vuelve transfomativo al dar forma al presente y al futuro en la medida en que la praxis racional humana actualiza objetivamente lo implícito. Hoy, cuando el subjetivismo es el rey supremo y cuando la respuesta común incluso a acontecimientos importantes es borrar todo significado y coherencia de la Historia, la Civilización y el Progreso, hay una necesidad desesperada de una objetividad que es inmensamente más amplia que la ciencia natural y las "leyes naturales", por una parte, y que un énfasis sobre lo idiosincrásico, lo "imaginario" y adventicio, por otra. Si los marxistas vulgares utilizaron la "ciencia" para convertir la afirmación ética de "el socialismo es necesario" en una aserción teleológica, a de que "el socialismo es inevitable", los críticos "posmarxistas" de hoy repiten una vulgaridad semejante al proclamar mordazmente la incoherencia en el campo de la teoría social. La reivindicación de la inevitabilidad del socialismo era burdamente determinista: la reivindicación de su necesidad era una explicación racional y ética. La "intersubjetividad" y las "relaciones intersubjetivas", por su parte, no pueden explicar de forma significativa cómo está enraizada la humanidad en la evolución biológica, o lo que llamamos en términos generales "Naturaleza", mucho menos, al utilizar diestramente la expresión "construcción social", puede evitar la realidad evolutiva objetiva que la "Naturaleza" connota. De la misma forma que un nexo subjetivizado de las "relaciones intersubjetivas" disuelve la objetividad de los fenómenos sociales, de igual manera, un nexo subjetivizado de la "construcción social" disuelve la objetividad de la evolución natural, como si ni los fenómenos sociales ni la evolución natural tuvieran ninguna actualidad aparte de ser un par de categorías epistemológicas simplistas. Aquí, Kant reaparece de verdad, con la posible diferencia de que incluso su realidad externa noúmenal o inconocible haya desaparecido. La dialéctica, debería recalcarse, no puede ser reducida simplemente a un "método", basándose en que pensadores dialécticos tan dispares como Aristóteles, Juan Escoto Erígena, Hegel y Marx abarcaron los diferentes campos del conocimiento y la realidad en formas y periodos diferentes. El conocimiento de la humanidad sobre la dialéctica ha sído en sí mísmo un proceso y el pensamiento dialéctico ha experimentado un desarrollo -un desarrollo acumulatívo, no un supuesto "cambio paradigmático" del mismo modo que los científicos se han visto obligados en las concesiones mutuas o superación de ideas a descomponer las comprensiones parciales en la naturaleza de la realidad y su devenir. 22 Si bien la más general objetividad que el razonamiento dialéctico deduce no dicta que la razón prevalecerá, implica que debería prevalecer, combinando por ello la ética con la actividad humana y creando la base para un socialismo o un anarquismo verdaderamente objetivos y éticos. La razón dialéctica permite una ética en la historia apoyando la influencia racional de "lo que debería ser" contra "lo que es". La Historia, como lo dialécticamente racional, ejerce una reivindicación apremiante, por así decir, sobre nuestros cánones de conducta e interpretación de acontecimientos. Sin este legado liberador y una práctica humana que fomente su despliegue, no tenemos en absoluto ninguna base para juzgar lo que es creativo o lo que está estancado, lo racional o lo irracional, o el bien o el mal en ninguna constelación de fenómenos culturales que no sean preferencias personales, A diferencia de la objetividad limitada de la ciencia, la objetividad del naturalismo dialéctico es ética por su misma naturaleza, en virtud de la clase de sociedad que identifica como racional, una sociedad que es la actualización de las potencialidades de la humanidad. 23 Supera la estrecha objetividad de la ciencia con respecto al avance, por medio de inferencias racionales extraídas de la naturaleza objetiva de las potencialidades humanas, una sociedad que actualiza esas potencialidades cada vez más. Y es así basándose en lo que debería ser considerado como realización de lo racional, es decir, en el conocimiento racional del bien y en una congruencia conceptual entre el bien y lo socialmente racional que puede ser personificado en instituciones libres. No es que el desarrollo social sea dialéctico porque es necesariamente racional, como un hegeliano tradicional pudiera suponer, sino que cuando el desarrollo social es racional, es dialéctico o histórico. Declaramos, en resumen, que podemos deducir de una potencialidad humana única un desarrollo racional que avanza la autorrealización humana en una sociedad libre, consciente de sí y cooperativa. La razón especulativa presenta aquí una reivindicación para discernir el desarrollo racional (de ninguna manera inmune a las vicisitudes irracionales) de la sociedad como debería ser -dada la potencialidad humana, como la conocemos en la vida real, para evolucionar del grupo tribal a una ciudadanía democrática, de la fabricación del mito (mitopoyesís) a la razón, del sometimiento de la persona a una colectividad popular a la individualidad en una comunidad racional- todo como fines racionales así como realidades existenciales. Deberíamos siempre recurrir a la razón especulativa para comprender y explicar no sólo lo que ha sucedido con respecto a esta problemática, sino también por qué se repite en grados variables, y cómo puede ser resuelta. En un sentido verdadero, los pasados quince años o más han sido considerablemente ahistóricos, bien que repletos de acontecimientos, en la medida en que no han estado marcados por ningún avance duradero hacia una sociedad racional. En efecto, si acaso, parecerían inclinarse hacia una regresión, ideológica y estructuralmente, hacia la barbarie, a pesar de los espectaculares avances de la tecnología y la ciencia, cuyo resultado no puede preveerse. No puede existir una dialéctica, sin embargo, que trate "dialécticamente" lo irracional, la regresión hacia la barbarie, es decir, una Díaléctíca Negativa estrictamente. Tanto el libro de Adorno del mismo título como el de Horkheimer y Adomo The Dialectíc of Enlightenment que rastreaba el descenso "dialéctico" de la razón (en sentido hegeliano) hacia el instrumentalismo, eran poco más que una mezcla farragoso de retorcida verborrea neo-nietzscheana, a menudo brillante, colorista y excitantemente informativa, pero a menudo confusa, bastante deshumanizadora y, para hablar francamente, irracional. 24 Una "dialéctica" que carece de espíritu de trascendencia (Aufhebung) y niega la "negación de la negación" es espuria en su misma esencia.25 Uno de los intentos más tempranos de tratar "dialécticamente" la regresión social fue la poco conocida "tesis de la retrogresión", llevado a cabo por Josef Weber, el teórico trostkista alemán que fue el líder en el exilio de la Intemationale Kommunisten Deutschlands (IKD). Weber fue el autor del programa de la IKD "Barbarie capitalista y socialismo" publicado en noviembre de 1944 en el New International de Max Schachtman durante los días más amargos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y planteaba la cuestión a la que se enfrentaban muchos revolucionarios pensantes de aquella lejana época: ¿Qué formas podría tomar el capitalismo sí el proletariado fracasara en hacer la revolución socialista después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? 26 Como sugiere el título del documento de la IKD, no todos los marxistas, quizás menos de los que pudiéramos pensar, consideraban el socialismo "inevitable" o pensaban que habría necesariamente un "final" socialista "a la historia" después de la guerra. Efectivamente, muchos de los que conocí como disidentes trotskistas hace cincuenta años estaban convencidos de que la barbarie era un peligro tan serio para el futuro como el socialismo su mayor esperanza. 27 El panorama de barbarie al que hacemos frente hoy puede diferir en forma de aquel al que se enfrentaron los marxistas revolucionarios hace dos generaciones, pero no es diferente en especie. El futuro de la Civilización está todavía en la balanza y el recuerdo de visiones emancipadoras alternativas al capitalismo se está tornando más pálido con cada generación. Aunque lo "imaginario" y lo subjetivo son ciertamente elementos del desarrollo social, el capitalismo contemporáneo está disolviendo firmemente la unicidad de los "imaginarios" de otras culturas más tempranas y diversas. En realidad, el capitalismo está nivelando y homogeneizando cada vez más la sociedad, cultural y económicamente, hasta el punto de que los mismos productos, técnicas industriales, instituciones sociales, valores, incluso deseos, están siendo "universalizados" hasta un grado sin precedentes en la larga carrera de la humanidad. En una época en la que los artículos manufacturados se han convertido en fetiches más potentes que los que "imaginaron" las culturas primitivas; en la que la corbata y el traje están sustituyendo a los tradicionales sarongs, capas y esclavinas; en la que la palabra business requiere cada vez menos ser traducida a los diversos vocabularios del mundo; y en la que el inglés se ha convertido en lengua franca no sólo de las llamadas "clases educadas", sino de la gente corriente (¿,necesito añadir más a esta lista inmensamente larga?), es extraño que lo que hay de idiosincrásico en diferentes constelaciones culturales esté adquiriendo ahora una importancia en el discurso académico que rara vez alcanzó en el pasado. Este discurso puede ser una forma de evitar un muy necesario examen de los desafíos planteados por los desarrollos capitalistas recientes, en vez de esto, los enmarañan en retorcidas discusiones que llenan densos tomos académicos y, particularmente en el caso de Foucault y el posmodemismo, satisfacen los "imaginarios" de individuos egocéntricos, para los que el bote de spray se ha convertido en el arma elegida para atacar al sistema capitalista y una cabeza rapada en la mejor manera de insultar a la pequeña burguesía convencional. Para decirlo sin rodeos: ningún movimiento revolucionario puede crecer si sus teóricos niegan de forma esencial el "principio de esperanza" de Bloch, que el movimiento tanto necesita para una inspirada confianza en el futuro; si niega la Historia universal que confirma los arrolladores problemas comunes que han asediado a la humanidad a través de los tiempos, si niega los intereses comunes que dan a un movimiento la base para una lucha común en el logro de una distribución racional de los asuntos sociales: si niega la racionalidad procesual y una creciente idea del Bien basada en algo más que bases personalistas (o "intersubjetivas" y "consensuales"); si niega las poderosas dimensiones civilizadoras del desarrollo social (irónicamente, dimensiones que son, de hecho, tan útiles para los nihilistas contemporáneos poder criticar los fracasos de la humanidad); y si niega el Progreso histórico. No obstante, en la teoría actual, una serie de acontecimientos reemplazan a la Historia, el relativismo cultural reemplaza a la Civilización y un pesimismo básico reemplaza a una confianza en la posibilidad de Progreso, Lo que es más siniestro, la fabricación de mitos (mitopoyesis) reemplaza a la razón y la utopía pesimista al proyecto de una sociedad racional, Lo que está en juego en todos estos desplazamientos es una regresión intelectual y práctica de proporciones espantosas -un desarrollo especialmente alarmante hoy día, cuando la claridad teórica es absolutamente necesaria-. Lo que nuestra época requiere es un socíal-análisis que exija un movimiento revolucionario y popular, y no un psicoanálisis que produzca farisaicos repudios para "bellas almas", ideológicamente ataviadas con un velo de virtud personal. Dada la disparidad existente entre lo que racionalmente debiera ser y lo que normalmente existe, la razón puede no estar necesariamente encarnada en una sociedad libre. Cuando, si es que sucede, el reino de la Libertad alcance su forma más expansiva, hasta el extremo que podamos imaginar, y si la jerarquía, las clases, la dominación y la explotación fueran abolidas alguna vez, estaríamos obligados a entrar en ese reino sólo como seres libres, como "animales conscientes" verdaderamente racionales, éticos y empáticos, con la mayor penetración intelectual y probidad ética, no como brutos coaccionados por una necesidad y un miedo feroces. El enigma de nuestro tiempo es si los relativistas de hoy día nos habrían equipado intelectual y éticamente para cruzar a ese reino más expansivo de libertad. No podemos ser simplemente conducidos a una mayor Libertad por fuerzas ciegas que no comprendemos, como dan a entender las moscas, mucho menos por meras preferencias que no se basan más que en un "imaginario", en los "instintos" o en "deseos" libidinosos. 28 Los relativistas de nuestro tiempo pueden, en realidad, jugar un papel siniestro si permiten que lo "imaginativo" nos haga perder contacto con el mundo objetivo. Pues en ausencia de estándares de conducta racionales y objetivos, la imaginación puede ser tan demoniaca como liberadora cuando tales estándares existen; de ahí la necesidad de la espontaneidad informada, y de una imaginación ínformada. Los estimulantes acontecimientos de mayo-junio del 68, con la consigna: "¡La imaginación al poder!", fueron seguidos unos años más tarde de un arranque en la popularidad del posmodernismo y el posestructuralismo nihilistas entre la élite intelectual, por una insípida metafísica del "deseo" y una llamada apolítica a la "imaginación" nutrida de un anhelo de "autorrealización". Más que nunca, debo insistir, debemos invertir la sentencia de Nietzsche "todos los hechos son interpretaciones" y exigir que todas las interpretaciones estén enraizadas en la objetividad. Debemos buscar interpretaciones más amplias del socialismo que aquellas que encasillaron los ideales socialista en una ciencia y que estrangularon sus movimientos en instituciones autoritarias, En una época en la que vacilamos entre Civilización y barbarie, los apóstoles actuales de la irracionalidad en todas su formas son los demonios subterráneos de un mundo oscuro que ha resucitado no para explicar los problemas de la humanidad, sino para efectuar una negación desalentadora del papel que juega la racionalidad en la Historia y en los asuntos humanos. Mi inquietud hoy día reside, no en la ausencia de "garantías" científicas de que aparecerá una sociedad socialista libertaria -una sociedad que, a mi edad, no tendré nunca el privilegio de conocer- sino en sí alguna vez se luchará por ella en un periodo tan desesperado y decadente. 15 de Febrero de 1994. Notas 1 Además, a pesar de la tendencia a bifurcar objetividad y subjetividad, ninguna excluye a la otra. Existe una dimensión subjetiva en la objetividad y es precisamente la relación entre ambas lo que requiere una explicación. 2 El relattvísmo moral ha sido recientemente terreno abonado para una forma de racionalidad puramente funcional o tnstrumental, que, bajo rrii punto de vista, es uno de los mayores ímpedimentos para un análisis social serio y una ética con sentido. "La razón subjetiva", por uulízar la expresión de Max Horkheimer en The Eclípse o Reason que es responsable de un enfoque relativista, ha sido una de las mayores aflicciones del pensamiento angloamericano, no meramente entre la elite intelectual sino también entre el público en general. 3 Habiendo sido proclamado que su autorrealización está en sus propias potencialidades, los seres humanos, no obstante, no pueden hacer lo que les viene en gana, a pesar de las afirmaciones de las "bellas almas", por usar la expresión de Hegel, que viven en un aislado promontorio de liberación personal y "autonomía" Independiente. Aquí Marx estaba bastante por delante de los anarquistas índivídualistas de hoy que, spray en mano, tienen la mala costumbre de desbaratar los intentos serios de organización e Investigación teórica con gritos de "¡Libertad ya!" 4 Nada es más fácil, más engañoso y más engreído hoy día que exponer generalizaciones ahistóricas y radicales sobre figuras como la de Hegel, Marx y Lenin. Es prueba de la deplorable degradación Intelectual de nuestro tiempo que gente que debería guardarse de hacerlas, las haga tan a la ligera. De la misma forma, podría afirmarse que el totalitarismo de Stalin tenía sus raíces en la llamada "Tradición Republicana Atlántica" de Maquíavelo, ya que éste fue el autor de El príncípe, o en Platón, como hizo Karl Popper de forma tan notoria. No obstante, Hegel se hubiera opuesto, sin lugar a dudas, de forma decidida a los puntos de vista de Marx sobre la dialéctica: Marx podría muy bien haber desheredado a Lenin, como hicieron la marxista Rosa Luxemburg y los comunistas del Consejo Görter y Pannekoek: y Stalin hubiera ciertamente encarcelado a Lenin, como la viuda de Lenin le reprochó a Troski en 1925, después de que el antiguo jefe del Ejército Rojo empezara tardíamente a atacar a Stalin. 5 Muchos de estos antiguos marxistas (especialmente los estudiantes de "La Nueva Izquierda" y sus profesores) viciaron los sesenta con sus dogmas favoritos, para luego "crecer" después de haberlo "pasado bien" (por decir con otras palabras una expresión cínica de muchos veteranos parisinos del 68) y ahora están viciando los noventa con escepticismo, nihilismo y subjetivsmo. Los obstáculos más graves al desarrollo de una auténtica Nueva Izquierda hoy día son los Alain Touraines, André Gorzes y Michael Walzers que se han adherido diversamente al "socialismo de marchado", al "estatismo minimalista" o han pluralizado conceptos de justicia y libertad que son perfectamente compatibles con el capitalísmo moderno. El peor destino que puede tener una idea es ser mantenida artiflcialmente con vida, mucho después de haber muerto históricamente, en forma de cursos para posgraduados en la New School for Social Research de Nueva York. 6 Es fácil, cuando se crítica al científismo como una ideología, olvidar el papel que las ciencias naturales mísmas jugaron a la hora de subvertir las creencias en la brujería, y la superstición y en fomentar un enfoque secular y naturalista de la realidad. Me gustaría pensar que ya no creemos en Drácula, en el poder del crucifijo para rechazar a los vampiros o en el poder oculto de las mujeres para comunicarse con los demonios, ¿o lo creemos? 7 Ver mi "Introduction: A Philosophical Naturalism" The Philosophy of Social Ecology: Essays on Dialectical Naturalism (Montreal: Black Rose Books, 1990); la edición revisada será publicada por Black Rose en 1994. 8 Desde luego, puede que haya una "lógica de los acontecimientos", pero sería la lógica de la razón analítica, basada en el mero causa-efecto y en el principio de identidad, "A=A", no en la razón díaléctíca. 9 Ver James Míller, The Passíon o Michel Foucault (New York: Simon & Schuster, 1993). 10 Ver mi próximo libro, Reenchanting Humanity (London: Cassell, 1995), para una discusión más detallada de estos temas. 11 Irónicamente, vicia incluso el significado del anarquismo social como socialismo ético. 12 No hallo consuelo en la noción de que los pueblos que no habían desarrollado un lenguaje escrito "disfrutaban" de una "sociedad opulenta", como diría Marshall Sahlins. Sus vidas eran muy a menudo cortas, sus culturas estaban gravadas por la superstición y carecían de un sistema sllábíco de escritura, y estaban normalmente en guerra unos con otros, por citar sólo las aflicciones más serias, contrariamente a las imágenes bucólicas de la Nueva Era. 13 En realidad, incluso los historiadores nomínalístas que ven la Historia como una serie de accidentes, a menudo, y de forma tácita, presuponen la existen de lo "no accídental" (quizá incluso de lo racional) en un desarrollo social. 14 Ver el capítulo 11 de mi The Ecology of Freedom (1982: reimpreso en Montreal: Black Rose Books, 1992). 15 No sé de ninguna opinión tan parcial y perjudicial como la máxima de Theodor Adorno "Ninguna historia universal conduce del salvajismo al humanitarismo", pero hay una que conduce de la honda a la bomba de megatones". Este pronunciamiento pomposo y menos que reflexionado, unido al compromiso de Adorno con una negatividad que rechazaba la superación (Aufhebung), o los avances sociales e ideológicos, fue un paso hacia el nihilismo, en realidad, una desagradable demonización de la humanidad, que contradecía sus afirmaciones de la razón. Ver Negative Dialectícs, trad. E.B. Ashton (New York: Seabury Press, 1973), pág. 320. 16 Evito deliberadamente las palabras Totalidad y Espírítu para impedir tal sugerencia. 17 El título de otro capítulo de The Ecology of Freedom. 18 G.W.F. Hegel, "Reason as Lawgiver", The Phenomenology of Spirit, trad. A.V. Miller (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1977), págs. 252-256. 19 Hegel, con todos sus embrollos sobre la noción de Geist o "Espíritu" y a pesar de su concepción de un "Absoluto" predeterminado, al menos tuvo el buen sentido de distinguir entre el autodesarrollo de formas de vida no humanas, por ejemplo, y el autodesarrollo de la humanidad o, lo que es lo mismo, de la sociedad. Ver G.W.F. Hegel, "Introduction", Lectures on the History of Philosophy, vol. 1, trad. E.S. Haldane y Frances H. Simson (London: Routledge and Kegan Paul, 1955, 1968; New York: Ibe Humanities Press), págs. 22-23. 20 La cosmología y la bioflsica de hoy, sin embargo, se están tropezando con fenómenos cuya explicación requiere los conceptos flexibles de desarrollo planteados por el naturalísmo dialéctico. 21 Karl Marx, "Toward a Critique of Hegel's Phflosophy of Law: Introduction", Writings of the Young Marx on Philosophy and Society, trad. Lloyd D. Easton y Kurt H. Guddat (Garden City, N.Y.: Doubleday and Co., 1967), pág. 259. 22 La obra de W.T. Stace Crítical History of Greek Philosophy, por ejemplo, muestra cómo una serie de antiguos pensadores griegos perfeccionaron enfoques crecíentemente plenos, pero aún parciales, para producir la filosofía dialéctica más avanzada de su época, especialmente la de Aristóteles. Ciertamente, el desarrollo de la penetración en la naturaleza dialéctica de la realidad no terminó con los griegos. Ni terminará con los pensadores de nuestro tiempo, de la misma forma que la ciencia no terminó en el siglo diecinueve, cuando tantos físicos pensaban que se podía añadir muy poco para completar la fisica newtoniana. En su historia de la filosofía, Hegel señaló no sólo diferentes grados de la razón dialéctica, que se aproximaban a diferentes grados de verdad (lo que de ninguna manera significa que fuera un "relativista"), sino también diferentes tipos de racionalidad "Compresión" o Verstand, del tipo del sentido común, y "Razón" o Vernunft, del tipo dialéctico-. 23 Recientemente, el naturalismo dialéctico ha sido criticado por cometer la "falacia epistemológica" en la que los conceptos a priori se convierten en sus propias condiciones de validez, haciendo de la dialéctica como tal un sistema autovalidante. Y esto, como si el naturalismo dialéctico no estuviera estructurado alrededor de la realidad de la potencialidad y fuera puramente una forma de razón especulativa a priori. No obstante, estos críticos suelen utilizar la clase de lógica que emplea el concepto más a príoi, tautológíco en realidad, de todos, el principio de identidad, A es igual a A, prefiriéndolo a la razón dialéctica. 24 Este enfoque no es nuevo para mí. En The Ecology of Freedom completado en 1980 y publicado en 1982, me esforcé en indicar que "The Dialectic of Enlightenment no es en realidad ninguna clase de dialéctica, al menos en su intento de explicar la negación de la razón a través de su propio autodesarrollo" (pág. 382). Mi respeto por la Escuela de Frankfurt descansaba de forma general sobre sus críticas penetrantes del positivismo, que fue la novedad filosófica dominante en las universidades americanas y la teoría social (la llamada "sociología") de los años 40 y 50, y en sus diferentes comprensiones de la filosofía hegeliana. Hoy, estas valiosas contribuciones han sido ampliamente superadas por la facilidad con la que el trabajo de la Escuela de Frankfurt ha fomentado las ideas posmodernistas en los Estados Unidos y Alemania, y también por hasta qué punto sus productos, especilamente los escritos de Adorno, se han convertido en artículos de consumo para los intelectuales. 25 Tampoco una paradoja verbal que contrasta ideas aparentemente relacionadas, pero que son opuestas, o coloristas expresiones de alteridad, constituye una dialéctica en el sentido en el que lo he expuesto aquí, por mucho que parezca asemejarse a las formulaciones de Hegel o a lo mejor de Marx. Esta clase de empeños provocadores de Adorno a menudo resultan poco más que eso, provocaciones. 26 Presentado por el Auslands Kommltee (Corriité Exterior) del IKD, este enorme documento precedió con mucho a Socialisme ou Barbarie. Las Ideas que expuso, no obstante, son discutibles hoy día. Extrapolando los aparentes objetivos bélicos de Hitler a principios de 1940 -reducir los países industrializados de la Europa Occidental a meros satélites del capital alemán, y agrarizar y despoblar el Este- al mundo en general, esta teoría del imperialísmo (y la barbarie) argumentaba que el capítal no sería exportado a países subdesarrollados, sino que, muy al contrario, los recursos que éstos poseyeran serían Implacablemente explotados. 27 Ni tampoco, a finales de los 40, considerábamos el movimiento obrero -en realidad, los "consejos obreros" o "el control obrero de la industria"- como revolucionario, especialmente con las secuelas de las grandes huelgas de finales de los 40 que me afectaron directamente como trabajador. 28 La noción de un "Instinto de libertad", alabado por muchos teóricos radícales, es un oximoron total. El carácter apremiante, en realidad, detemlínista, del instinto lo hace ser la antítesis de la libertad, cuyas dimensiones liberadoras están basadas en la elección y la autoconsciencia. Categoria:Escritos de Murray Bookchin